


Made Of Lead

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто царевну Несмеяну развеселит, тот ее в жены и возьмет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Of Lead

**Author's Note:**

> фото:   
> http://cs631917.vk.me/v631917580/2b7ff/kewY6q-bMns.jpg  
> http://cs633816.vk.me/v633816245/25e11/jg5czj4qByc.jpg
> 
> #myleshasafathead - еще один тег из инстаграма
> 
> So come and show me what you want  
> Would you tell me if you want my love?  
> Come and show me what you need  
> But cut me and I'll bleed

«Эй, Томми, если будешь с таким кислым лицом работать – останешься с пустой кассой», - Джо добродушно окликнул Тома после того, как подал очередную кружку пива. «Я не могу приклеить себе другое лицо», - уязвленно отозвался Том. Майлз на время отвлекся от протирания отполированной барной стойки тряпочкой и взглянул на них: Джо продавал кружку за кружкой, похожий на гнома Весельчака из сказки о Белоснежке, а Том уперся двумя руками в стойку с таким выражением лица, будто он плеснет напиток в лицо первому, кто подойдет к его кассе. Том неожиданно вскинул на него взгляд и отрывисто предложил: «Давай лучше мне тряпку. У тебя все равно больше покупают».

Майлз поменялся с ним местами и в который раз оттянул воротник своей рубашки. Все трое были одеты донельзя официально – белоснежные, наглухо застегнутые рубашки, жилеты и бабочки. Управляющий поначалу велел им собрать волосы, но с хвостиками или пучками они смотрелись слишком комично. Так что пока не было клиентов, Майлз украдкой наблюдал за тем, как Том, занавесившись волосами, занимался протиранием стаканов, бокалов и кружек.

«Фэтхэд, - негромко позвал его Джо, и Майлз ответил ему многозначительным взглядом. – Что с Томом? Я имею в виду, он у нас вообще не из веселых, но почему он смотрит так, будто хочет кого-то убить?» Майлз едва раскрыл рот, как Том отозвался с другого края стойки: «Я все слышал». Джо выпятил губы, посылая ему воздушный поцелуй, а Майлз предположил: «Наверное, грустит, что вокруг столько алкоголя, который нельзя пить».

Джо выдернул из декора в зале искусственный бутон розы и пощекотал им щеку Тома, который закончил трудиться над стаканами и сидел на полу под стойкой, скрестив длинные ноги. «Сам Такседо Маск к нам пожаловал», - пробурчал Том, подняв взгляд от экрана своего телефона. Джо стал смеяться так заливисто и заразительно, что даже Майлз, наблюдавший за этой сценой, не сдержал улыбку. Отсмеявшись, Джо драматично бросил розу на пол перед Томом. После паузы он протянул разочарованно: «Ты должен был сказать, что несешь возмездие во имя Луны». Майлз лишь смутно понимал, о чем они говорили, но тут Том снова уткнулся в свой телефон.

Джо обернулся к нему и скорчил гримаску, которая означала поражение. Майлз сообразил, что тот пытался развеселить Тома, но тому нужен был более тонкий подход. Пока к Джо обратились новые посетители, Майлз решил сделать свой ход в их негласной игре и подобрался к Тому, присаживаясь рядом. Тот слушал музыку в наушниках, и Майлз почувствовал себя неловко – никто не любил, когда его отвлекали от этого дела. Он посидел немного рядом, пока Том не обратил на него внимание сам: вытащил из ушей наушники и спросил, что ему нужно.

«Что слушаешь?» - ляпнул Майлз, не придумав ничего лучше, чтобы завязать разговор. Том внезапно поджал губы и ответил: «А то ты не знаешь». Майлз заглянул в экран телефона и прокомментировал: «Да ты его уже до дыр заслушал». Том слушал «AM».

Тот слабо покраснел и возразил: «Ну и что. Это отличный альбом». Майлз усмехнулся: «Я думал, тебе больше нравился Humbug». Том важно заявил: «Для Алекса Тёрнера это был рискованный эксперимент. Не все могут оценить эту пластинку». Майлз передразнил: «Алекс-Алекс-Алекс». Том покраснел еще гуще и бросил в него тряпкой, после чего снова уткнулся в телефон.

Майлз признал, что попытка оказалась неудачной. Джо окликнул его, и ему пришлось отвлечься, чтобы сделать одной даме капучино. Она оставила ему недурственные чаевые как для одной чашки, так что это немного ободрило его.

Тем временем, Джо уже нависал над Томом, показывая ему собственный телефон: «Мы взяли щенка, посмотри». Том заглянул в экран  и спросил: «Это какая уже собака? Четвертая? Пятая?» Джо возразил: «Только третья. Я назвал его Дэннис». Том вздохнул: «В честь себя? Дэннис-мучитель». Джо картинно всплеснул руками и обратился уже к Майлзу: «Я не знаю, что с ним делать. Единственный в мире человек, которого не умиляет фотография щенка». Джо посмотрел на фотографию сам и расплылся в счастливой улыбке, после чего показал и Майлзу. Он не обожал собак так, как Джо, но согласился, что щенок лабрадора был очаровательным. Про себя он подумал, что у того было много общего с собаками: веселый нрав, дружелюбие и стремление к поцелуям. Майлз отчего-то представил, как тот целует Тома, и нахмурился.

«Том, - снова позвал он. – Хочешь мудрые слова?» Тот отозвался полувнятным «угу», и Майлз изрек: «Тощих людей проще похитить. Будь в безопасности – ешь пироги». Том обернулся к нему: «Ты это в интернете прочитал». Майлз кивнул, признавая плагиат, но предложил: «Купить тебе пирог?» Том покачал головой и ответил, что не голоден.

После недолгого перерыва в соревновании за внимание Тома Джо и Майлзу пришлось сойтись, что называется, у одной линии. Том достал свою расческу-гребешок, чтобы привести в порядок спутавшиеся волосы, и Джо попросил заплести тому какую-нибудь прическу. Том неожиданно согласился (Майлз имел основания подозревать, что тому втайне нравилось, когда трогали его волосы). Оставаться в стороне Майлз не мог, когда Джо взялся его причесывать, как большую послушную куклу, а Том флегматично прислонился к его бедру, по-прежнему сидя на полу внизу.

«Я тоже хочу», - без обиняков заявил Майлз. Джо лучезарно ему ухмыльнулся и встал сбоку, предлагая: «Вот тебе одна половина. Победитель с лучшей прической получит пиво». Майлз достал из заднего кармана и свою маленькую расческу, намереваясь победить. «Ребят, это выглядит как скверный эвфемизм», - протянул Том, покорно снося причесывание в четыре руки. Теперь пришла очередь Майлза краснеть.

Он очень старался и заплел Тому колосок, огибающий его аккуратное ухо. Джо скептически осмотрел свою половину – он явно уступал в мастерстве, и с другой стороны у Тома красовалась косичка из прядей разной толщины. «Моя победа очевидна, - заявил Майлз. – Гони пиво». Том посмотрелся в экран телефона: «Вообще-то мне решать. Но я согласен – на следующий выход в свет выбираю тебя стилистом». Джо вклинился: «Какой еще выход в свет? На футбол не советую в таком виде ходить».

Они так увлеклись, что вздрогнули от голоса менеджера зала – взрослой женщины очень представительного вида. «Что у вас здесь за дочки-матери?» – осведомилась она строго, перегнувшись к ним через стойку. «Так клиентов же нет», - оправдался Джо. Том снова приобрел пунцовый цвет щек и торопливо расплетал волосы. «Нарежьте лайм и наколите лед, - посоветовала она. – Скоро начнут брать коктейли».

«Я этим займусь, - вызвался Том, ловко перехватив волосы резинкой в обычный пучок. – Вы и так целый день за меня работали». Майлз не стал ему перечить и решил тоже передохнуть и проверить соцсети. Джо уселся рядом – Майлз скосил глаза и отметил, что тот переписывался с Софией. Он надеялся, что это займет его надолго, но в конце смены однозначно собирался напомнить про выигранное пиво.

Майлз не успел пролистать и половины ленты твиттера, как услышал Тома, который цветисто выругался, хотя обычно ханжески велел всем следить за языком. «Кто так наточил эти факен ножи?» - воскликнул он, ввернув словечко, которое перенял у Галлахеров. Голос его немного дрожал, и Майлз с Джо одновременно отвлеклись от телефонов, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

Не так уж в порядке: Том порезал палец, нарезая лайм, и теперь отстраненно смотрел на то, как стремительно кровь заливала пальцы, пачкала цитрус и барную стойку. «Вот дерьмо», - пробурчал себе под нос Майлз и схватил Тома за локоть: «Иди за мной». Замешкавшемуся из-за очередного сообщения Джо он бросил: «Убери лайм и кровь, пока никто не заметил». Тот кивнул и схватился за тряпку с моющим средством.

Майлз завел Тома в уборную для персонала и сунул его руку под холодную воду, а сам порылся в шкафчике под умывальником, где находилась аптечка для таких вот случаев. «Да ладно?! – вслух возмутился он. – Нет ни бинта, ни пластыря!» Он взял скудный набор из ватки с перекисью и поднялся на ноги, встречаясь взглядом с Томом. Тот как будто онемел и взглянул на него широко распахнутыми глазами. И он был бледен – в смысле, даже бледней обычного.

Майлз лихорадочно соображал, чем помочь, пока они оба наблюдали, как кровь и не думала останавливаться, стекая в раковину вместе с водой. «Только не говори, что ты боишься крови», - своевременно заметил Майлз. Том отрицательно помотал головой, и он понадеялся, что тот не врал – не хватало еще выводить его из обморока.

Майлз внезапно почувствовал себя персонажем типа Рэмбо, когда велел Тому прижать свой кровоточащий палец толстым слоем ваты, смоченной перекисью, а сам торопливо сдернул с шеи свою бабочку. Лоскут ткани был достаточно длинным, чтобы наложить его вместо жгута и зафиксировать импровизированную повязку. Закончив, Майлз сдул со лба прядь волос и ободряюще похлопал Тома по плечу: «Жить будешь».

«Спасибо, - запнувшись, сказал Том и посмотрел ему в глаза: - Там все плохо? Не придется зашивать?» Майлз махнул на него рукой: «Тьфу на тебя. Заживет за несколько дней. Просто у тебя сосуды хрупкие, наверное, поэтому так много крови». Том осмотрел свою ладонь, чтобы проверить, не начала ли ткань пропитываться кровью. Все было вроде бы в порядке, но пальцы у него заметно дрожали.

«Эй, ты чего, - Майлз осторожно взял раненую ладонь в свою. – Не резался никогда, что ли? Вот я себе в детстве чуть полруки не отхватил. И ведь сделал перевязку, пока мама не заметила и не сказала, что надо в больницу». Том посмотрел на него как-то совсем жалобно, и тут Майлз осознал, что они стоят в туалете, держась за руки. Он-то, конечно, автоматически запер дверь, когда зашел, но обстоятельств это не смягчало.

«Я просто боюсь отрезать себе так пару пальцев – я больше не смогу играть», - признался Том, опустив голову. Майлз почувствовал себя ужасным человеком, но наконец-то у него выдалась возможность дать сто очков вперед Джо!

«Ну что за глупости, - мягко сказал он, привлекая Тома к себе и давая ему уткнуться носом себе в плечо. – Ты не отрежешь себе пальцы ножом. Уж я-то знаю». Том на удивление не стал упираться, а доверчиво прильнул к нему, отчего Майлз едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать пищать от восторга. Том был склонен к параноидальным идеям, и его следовало успокоить.

Майлз осторожно погладил его по худой спине с острыми лопатками, не решаясь пока погладить по голове. Тут он заметил рукав Тома, испачканный кровью, и сказал: «Вот черт, надеюсь, отстирается». Тот поднял голову с его плеча и уставился на свой рукав. Майлз поднял его руку поближе к свету. «Смотри, капли твоей крови расцвели на белом, как розы, - поэтично заметил он. – Напиши об этом». Том сморщил нос: «Мы же не в 2007-м, Майлз».

Он расстегнул пуговичку на манжете, чтобы помочь Тому закатать рукава  - тот не смог бы сделать это одной рукой. У Майлза были холодные руки от воды в кране, и вся рука Тома стремительно покрылась мурашками, когда тот прикоснулся к голой коже. Подняв глаза, Майлз наткнулся на внимательный взгляд серых глаз напротив – без улыбки, уж эта битва на сегодня точно проиграна.

Том потянулся и аккуратно поцеловал его прямо в губы, отчего Майлза самого чуть удар не хватил. Он не успел ничего понять – только длинные локоны коснулись его щек, да пушистые ресницы мазнули где-то около его собственных глаз. Мягкие губы оставили на его губах мимолетный поцелуй, и Том сразу же отстранился. Майлз распахнул глаза, которые инстинктивно закрыл, и увидел его еще более мимолетную улыбку – совсем слабую, как у Джоконды, в самом-то деле.

Майлз бестолково открыл рот и тут же закрыл – это было слишком неожиданно со стороны Тома. А он никак не мог выразить свое огромное жгучее желание целоваться, как пьяные подростки, в туалете, сдернуть бабочку и с Тома, припасть к его открытой шее и не давать ни секунды на то, чтобы бурчать и сопротивляться.

Том неожиданно прыснул и расплылся в улыбке, обнажая свои мелкие и местами острые зубы. «У тебя лицо уморительное было», - сообщил он, но тут же принял свой обычный вид. «Пойдем, а то искать начнут», - позвал он и отпер дверь. Майлз безропотно поплелся следом, бросив мимолетный взгляд в замызганное зеркало на стене – вид у него и правда был такой, будто его ударили чем-то тяжелым по затылку. Зато он совершенно точно победил только что. И получил кое-что получше бесплатного пива.

Джо обеспокоенно подскочил к ним, хватая руку Тома и осматривая импровизированную повязку. «Чего так долго? – осведомился он. – Я подумал, ты его там зашиваешь». Майлз посетовал: «Если менеджер будет спрашивать, почему я без бабочки, скажите, чтобы закупила аптечку получше». Том принял от Джо чашку горячего чая с каркаде и добавил, подув на него: «И это только палец. А вдруг что посерьезней – пришлось бы рубашку на лоскуты пустить».

«Придержи свои фантазии, Томми», - усмехнулся Джо и обвил его рукой за шею, чтобы чмокнуть в макушку. Том снова принял вид Джоконды и опустил глаза в чашку, из которой сделал глоток. Майлз негромко вздохнул и перевел взгляд на зал. «Чего теперь ты кислый, Майло? – спросил Джо, подойдя теперь к нему. – Радуйся, что спас одну жизнь сегодня. Я тебя даже за это чмокну». Не успел Майлз возразить, как получил поцелуй в лоб.

«Целовательный маньяк», - прокомментировал Том, отхлебнув из чашки. «Целовальщик», - важно поправил его Джо. У Майлза немного пошла кругом голова, и он был не прочь получить свое призовое пиво прямо сейчас.


End file.
